Limelight
by RookiesCookies
Summary: During their quest to oppose evil, the Order of Heroes sometimes took their time to enjoy everything life has to offer, that includes their Summoner—Series of drabbles about Heroes
1. Amnesia's Advice

When I came here, I was hailed as a legendary hero. They said I'm some kind of savior to them—someone who could bring them to victory from the depths of defeat. I don't know how I got here neither such title worthy for a man such as myself.

To be honest, I don't know myself. I can't remember anything, my past and origin are shrouded in fog. The only tiny piece that came to me when the first time I came here was something I muttered when Commander Anna summoned me: Kiran.

It became my name, my identity.

0=0=0

After our previous skirmish in world of Archanea—thousand years since the time of Hero-King Marth to be exact, Robin, a tactician working for Exalt Chrom's Shepperds, approached me. Her interest purely more on curiousity rather than skeptism unlike most heroes I summoned.

"You experienced something similar to me, yes?"

I'm confused. What could be the esteemed tactician could relate with me? So I asked her the reason for her question.

She blinked then let out a chuckle. The way she react now is far cry from her behavior in battle. Back when the Order fought her, she is stern, very intimidating, and her Grandmaster's garb has proven both previous points are true. Here, dressed in her tactician's coat, she is just another jolly fellow enjoying her day.

"I used to be amnesiac, you know,"

It's my turn to be suprised. I don't know if I feel relieve for knowing someone once shares the same experience as I am or guilty because knowing her secret. Intrigued, I asked her regarding the subject and she tells me of her story. The story about how a nobody found a new family through bonds, unbreakable bonds.

But along the way she told me this, "Even if you forget who you are, the past no longer defines you. It's your present. Live and enjoy the fleeting life you still have, you might never know when it will gone. Cherish every moment of it."

She then left wandering the castle halls while I ponder her words. Maybe that's what I need, attachment. I might never know who I was, but I have many comrades that I can rely on for support.

Surrounded by many heroes might be not so bad after all.


	2. Elibean and Ylissean Nobles Arrival

_This chapter occured after chapter 7 in Book 1_

0=0=0

Time is a frickle thing. While we, the Order, have traveled through diferrent worlds, sometimes it just set in one world with multiple time period being plucked in.

Watching reunion between parent and child... with different time period is a sight to behold.

I hope Roy's head doesn't end on Hector's axe.

0=0=0

Elroy, the King of newly united Lycia Kingdom. The boy, despite his age, has brought peace and prosperity in Elibe. Of course, he didn't achieve this alone.

Ah, for a boy with such achievement, nothing could put a fear on him, right? Well, he ran away fron his own's wife father.

"Go away, Eliwood!"

"Hector, calm down!"

Lord Eliwood has been keeping Lord Hector restrained after Roy's appearence with Lilina, apparently it triggers Hector into protective father.

Lady Lyndis, Exalt Chrom, and Princess Lissa watches the scene as the clearly embarassed Lyn trying her best not to intervene while the Ylissean royals confused.

After another struggle, Hector breaks free. "I'M COMING FOR YOU BOY!" his cry echoed the castle halls.

Eliwood recovers. "Ack! Excuse us for the inconveniece. We have no choice but to chase him. Lyn, help me catch him, and we're sorry for the trouble." Lyn rolled her eyes in annoyance, clearly not liking how the situation ended up.

Lord Eliwood on the other hand is such a gentleman, he even bowed when he said the last sentence.

"Chrom, I think we should help them." says Lissa, who have prepared her staff.

"Well, I see no harm on it," Chrom said then he turns to me, "Maybe we should have proper introductions after this debacle. See you later, then."

"Don't worry, brother. This chase could serve as our tour in this castle!"

The Ylissean royals then left, leaving me alone in the summoning chamber.

From where I stand, I could hear a faint 'O-ho' from afar.

I heard a whisper behind a pillar in this room. "Is it safe?"

The fake male voice belongs to the enigmatic swordman/woman, Marth or should I say Princess Lucina.

Despite everything she has gone through, she still embarassed to meet her own father again after parting ways with him in her world.

So, I do what I can to keep this secret. I nodded at her, giving her a go to run away from here. After all, she has tempest to deal with.


	3. Celebratory Day Solution

_This chapter occurred __after chapter 2 of book 1_

0=0=0

With many Heroes that came from many different worlds, it's important we make sure they enjoy their stay here. That means a lot of work to build different architecture that corresponds to their world.

Even though most heroes expressed that they don't need such treatment, our Order keep insisting they do. The result was a castle that contains multiple culture co-existing without any trace of disrenpancy.

Suffice to say, I'm proud for it.

0=0=0

With multiple culture in here, it's obvious that the heroes wishes to celebrate a holiday despite during the middle of the war.

How do we celebrate it? Practically we can't, but thanks to one of my recent summon, Prince Kamui—or King Kamui of Valla proposed a solution, his castle in Astral Plane.

The Order are skeptical about this, and that includes me. Alfonse understands the concept, but he can't fathom why the castle could be a solution while Sharena downright don't understand any of it, me neither.

So if this castle in Astral Plane, then what about the war here? The answer then came immediately after I dwell on that question.

"Time flows differently there." Kamui explained.

So that's it, huh? I guess we could celebrate after all.


	4. Villagers

_This chapter occured after chapter 9_ _in Book 1_

0=0=0

The villagers I summoned proven to be great addition to the Order. How could they not? They single-handlely carry the Order multiple times, and to add more, they have their own specialty that gave them interesting insights about peasant life, no offense.

Their strength is something to behold.

0=0=0

"By the gods, what manner of power is this?!"

The chaos in front of me is not something to be taken lightly. Many Emblian soldiers has fallen and their bodies remains in this battlefield as a reminder of slaughter... and reminder not to try invade our castle.

Multiple pegasus knight fallen from the sky with multiple arrows attached to them, must be Tobin's and Rebecca's work.

From the skies, Faye swoops in among the unsuspecting soldiers, slaying few of their numbers causing them to panic and more alerted around their surroundings. They expecting another close encounter, thankfully...

Boom! surge of thunder crashing upon those filthy mongrels! Sorry, I'm overreacting.

The perpetrator then mutter under his breath, "They're no big deal."

The surviving soldiers then ambushed by Gray from the left, Amelia from the front, and Donnel from the right. Together they slaughtered them without mercy.

Me and Kliff then come out from the bushes, and makes our way to regroup with others. After we're gathered, we then began our journey back to the castle.

"Whoo! that was awesome! Never thought I could do that again after the war in Valentia." Gray stated.

"Ye tell me! Yer killin' it Gray, that swing told ya you aren't rusted yet." Donnel complimented.

"Whoa, let's not forget who make that opening for you," Kliff asserted.

"Ahem, while you all folks keep praising, let's not forget who put fear into those soldiers first," Tobin pointed at Faye.

"Shut up Tobin! You're not even do that much beside picking those lowly mooks." Gray countered.

"Well, without Tobin I would be probably got slaughtered by those pegasus knights and let's not forget Rebecca is with him when he covers me!" Faye stated.

"Aww, I don't deserve the compliment, but thanks anyway." Rebecca replied.

Amelia then steps in front of us while making that infectious smile. "Guys, I think it's decided!" she raises her arm. "We should be a special squad"

We exchanged looks. Donnel is the first to raise his hand. "I agree with ya, team full of villagers!"

"Yeah, we should totally do this again!" Gray's the second.

"Why not? The more the merrier!" Rebecca's the third.

"I'm going to do my best then, I'm not going to be overshadowed," Tobin's the fourth.

"If it's not taking much of my attention from Alm... I'm sure I could manage." Faye's the fifth even though clearly reluctant.

Then akward silence pops in. Everyone shift their glance to Kliff. "What? Fine, I guess we could do this." Kliff half heartedly raises his hand marking him the sixth.

"It's settled then! We're the Villager Squad." Amelia declared.

Everyone then turned on me, waiting for my approval. Well, they don't need it, but I raise my hand signifying my approval.

In moments like this, it's good to be part of something.


	5. Fathers

_This chapter occured after Blazing Blade trio arrival_

0=0=0

After relentlessly in protective mode since his summoning, Lord Hector settles down after his multiple attempts to keep Roy from Lilina fails. His efforts are doomed because how dare you wish to separate spouses just because paranoia.

Hector's best friend, Eliwood, suggests something that caught my attention. He suggested to consult with the expert in this, er... problem.

As an Askrian (Well, Sharena considers me as such), it's my duty to help every heroes feel comfortable here. Even if it means to sneak and eavesdropping sensitive subject.

I determined to hear this "expert" advice.

0=0=0

"Hm, I understand this very well Lord Hector, but fear not. You'll get used to it in the end." Says Chrom. The Exalt of Ylisse who is now sitting on one of benches in the mess hall along with two other hero who just experienced this bizarre predicament.

Accompanying him is heir of house Chalphy, Sigurd and of course, Marquess of Ostia himself, Hector. The latter came to Chrom to consult about the future childrens while the former joined because sharing same predicament.

Sigurd is composed as always, but one look on his eyes tells lifetime of guilt. Leaving your son to burden your duty are not what every parents hoped for their children. The fact that Seliph and Julia succeds in banishing Loptyr is enough drown Sigurd's worries.

Hector keeps tapping his foot. How could he not? The peace that he and his comrades strive to achieve came to ruin. Forcing his daughter and Eliwood's son to fight this Idunn and Zephiel. Adding that, he died and before him was... gods, Lilina has no parents anymore in her time and she carries the burden of Ostia as the Marquess. Ok, that's actually a great accomplishment if you ask me. She actually matured earlier than Hector. Yet, despite saddened by his daughter's fate, I know something has bothered him no end since he arrived here...

"That boy..." Hector murmurs, his companion glanced at him. "How dare he lay his hands on my daughter! She is off-limits even from Eliwood's son!" his companions laughs, Hector is glaring hard at them right now.

"What's so funny?!"

"You know, when Robin—the male one got close to my daughter, I think of the same thoughts as you. He is so close to Lucina that I almost wanted to punch him." Chrom says then continues, "I thought at that time was: by Naga, how am I going to be grandfather? Sumia keeps telling me to think positive and I did,"

"She said, 'Maybe Robin just giving her an advice,' so I settle down and watch as Sumia's words became reality, and that's how I avoided the fate of becoming a grandfather."

Hector sighed. "I guess you're right. I'm being too hard to the boy. Since my future self already give it a go, I suppose I should too, but if he make my Lilina sad I'm coming for him." Hector folds his arms.

Sigurd, who has been quiet then speaks, "One day, we are going to be grandfathers. We have to admit, our children has reached adulthood and it's up to them to decide their paths. Exalt Chrom, Lord Hector, it seems we need to step up our game."

"What are you talking about?" Hector inquired.

"Our children suffers from the burden we passed. In their own time, they struggled to continue what we left. My son and Hector's daughter triumphed while Chrom's daughter has to trick the fate to so. Our time with them are limited, we aren't there to witness their grownth. We are their reminders that gave them reason to fight. The offsprings... of the deceased who proudly fought in the memories of those who passed away. Thanks to the Summoner, we are given a chance to be with them again."

Sigurd shifts his glance to where I sit, which is literally behind where they sits. "You've been listening the whole time, aren't you?"

I let out a chuckle and turn to face them. Then instinctively, me and the fathers shares heartily laugh and drinks for the rest of the night.

They'll make their children proud.


	6. Exalt of Ylisse V Restoration King

_This is the finals of first voting gauntlet. Voting gauntlets still exist in this fic, but not in form of tournament where heroes vote their chosen hero_

0=0=0

As I stood here, breathing, tensely, witnessing something incredible. The whole courtyard is in mess. These two fighters fought for their honor and glory, representing their respective kingdoms.

0=0=0

Steel...

Is the only sound heard in this battle. Two figure standing, glaring at each other, menacingly. Ready to strike.

Bruises and marks are irrelevant only victory matters.

Once again they circled each other, waiting for the right moment to initiate...

"For Ylisse!"

"For Renais!"

Chrom lunges forward using the tip of his sword to strike. Ephraim parries and blocks Chrom's counter. Their weapon clashed, both parrying each other with no avail.

Chrom knew how disadvantaged he is. Fighting lance user with a sword is death sentence itself, but Chrom is no ordinary swordsman and Ephraim knew this.

Despite the range advantage he has and his speed, Chrom's defense is not what he accounted for. Ephraim has to keep his distance, for Chrom's close combat will the death of him.

Ephraim keeps backtracking while Chrom keeps moving forward.

"Hyaa!" Chrom cried as he breaks Ephraim's defense.

Ephraim eyes widened, but he has no time to be suprised. He has to counter Chrom's next swing, and he knew exactly how to do it.

The crowds then gasped in suprise as Ephraim grabs Chrom's collar and punches him right in the face sending the Exalt to the ground.

Chrom rises up albeit weakly. He spits blood.

Ephraim cleared his throat. "You're strong one, Exalt. But I'm not gonna lose,"

"Don't be ahead of yourself," Chrom countered.

"Ephraim, this is going nowhere. Stop this at once!" Eirika chided.

Ephraim turns his attention to Eirika, seeing his sister worried of him is something he doesn't like. But he has something to win, this is not just Renais' pride on the line, but dignity of man too.

"I can't," Ephraim began. "What can I say, I don't pick fights I can't win."

Every of the twins' allies from Magvel cheered. Even the haughty Innes screams at the top of his lungs. Eirika, who are shocked by the intensity starts to cheer as well even though she is clearly against any of this.

Chrom, hearing his opponent's bold statement and cheers he received then said, "I praise your boldness, King Ephraim. It seems I misjudged your confidence, as expected of legendary Restoration-King. I should expect of this, but remember this,"

"My bonds gives me strength!"

It's the Shepherds turn to cheer their Exalt. The crowds roars more as the tension of battle getting more heated.

As in cue, both lords removes their cape. Following Ephraim's example, Chrom discards his sword. Both men prepare to launch their strike.

"CHROM!"

"EPHRAIM!"

They ran towards each other, raising their fist. Their distance draw closer. Fist tight with a fury they launch their haymaker!

Both connects.

Time seemed slowing down as both men fell. The crowds gaped in disbelief, shocked with the results.

Chrom and Ephraim did not rise up.

"I see..." Chrom began, still lying down. "You are truly a formidable opponent, King Ephraim." Chrom weakly finished.

"You too, Exalt. You are worthy opponent indeed." Ephraim's voice is tired, but he muster all he can to speak. "I guess we can call this draw."

"Agreed."

Lissa then hastily approached Chrom, raising his staff to heal Chrom's minor wounds. Eirika follows next as she carries her brother and brought L'Arachel to heal him.

Both lords stay in infirmary for two weeks after this fight. Those who put their bets on either Chrom or Ephraim loses.

Only one person win the whole bet. Oh no, a smile crept on my face as I thought of it.


	7. Glimpse of Folk Legends

_This chapter occured after chapter 10 in Book 1_

0=0=0

Chrom once told me that in his world, some of heroes gathered here are regarded as legends that are neither fictional or real instead of actual historical figures. Marth, Seliph, and yet-to-be summoned Alm are one of those historical figures.

In Chrom's world, there exist tales such as Radiant Hero and Blazing lion. Both legends' respective continent, Tellius and Elibe regarded as folktale in present day Ylisse.

It isn't suprising why some heroes I summoned

from Ylisse enamored by Elibeans and Tellius heroes.

Today's summoning result, I summoned one of the most popular folk legends in Ylisse.

0=0=0

"Are you the legendary lady of blades herself?" Lon'qu blatantly asked.

"Hm? Who's askin'?" Mia responded.

"My name doesn't matter, only my blade is,"

Mia came to realization then draws her resolute blade towards Lon'qu.

"Spare me the speeches then, En Garde!"

...

Robin approached Soren who doesn't even bat an eye to the grandmaster. "You're tactician, am I correct?"

Soren sighed. "If I said yes?"

"I would like to challenge your tactics in chess match," Robin answered. "Of course, if you're interested."

Soren rolls his eyes, clearly not interested. "I don't like to waste my time on your games."

"Oh, I thought the legendary Shrewd Tactician would love to play..." Robin trailed off. "Against the Grandmaster herself."

"Grandmaster, you say?" Soren inquired. "A person with such title might be worth my time. Very well, 'Grandmaster', let's see how embarassing it is for you to lose."

...

From afar I can see one figure leap into the sky then drops onto Emblians while screaming...

"GREAT AETHER!"

Radiant Hero indeed.


	8. Clue of His Past

Loss... is a deep feeling where you felt your whole being miss something. Something close, something precious.

Sometimes we felt this because we were apart. Just like my distant past, unknowable.

0=0=0

_Sjá, sjást ríkjandi_

_Sjá, meistari sem sameinar himininn_

_Sjá, hinn mikla dauða_

_Sjá, útvalið af Midgar_

_..._

I woke up, drenched in sweat. I stared blankly at the ceiling, confused of my dream.


	9. Unexpected

_This chapter occured after chapter 2 in book 1, few days after celebratory day solution__. __There is a retcon._

0=0=0

When Kamui summoned here, the Vallite King didn't know why on earth he was worthy the title of hero. While he saved the continent from Anankos, he didn't do it alone. In fact, he is suprised Scarlet wasn't here despite the heroic act she took for saving Kamui in cost of her life.

Summoner once explained that his divine relic summons heroes randomly which is a bummer for the King. While far away from home, he can still at least visit his personal castle and his wife who are now pregnant.

Having surrounded by heroes around the world are not bad, but he miss everyone from his world. Everyone he met so far is stranger to him. He heard Takumi is here, but he still on a mission on Elibe. Which is grating, he doesn't have a chance speaking with his brother. It's feels lonely without anyone from his world.

Which brings him today to the summoning chamber. Where he hopes someone from his world can join him here. As he approaches the said chamber, he notices Princess Sharena and the Summoner just entered the room. Kamui hasten his steps and found them inside preparing the ritual.

The monolith in the middle is surrounded by many rural markings that stretches across the floor. With five colored orb recepticle placed to form octagon. Instead of five colored orbs, the Summoner places only one orb which the color is green.

"Pardon me for interrupting, why only one orb?" Kamui sheepishly asked, earning the attention of the Askrans. Suprisingly calm when the Vallite comes out of nowhere asking.

"Ah, King Kamui. You see, the Summoner always do his summoning magic thingy with five colored orbs, right?" Sharena replied with question.

"Er, yes," Kamui shot back.

"Did you know his magic requires his life force to work? Yeah, I was freaked out when he passed out during the summoning. So, to conserve orbs and to conserve his energy he only use one." Sharena clasped, waiting for the King's response.

"So, this divine relic what does it do beside summoning heroes?"

"That's easy, it shoots something, er-" Sharena leans to Summoner, asking him regarding Kamui's question. "Yeah, bullets! That's what thr Summoner said. I've seen it though, and it's amazing. Ever seen an arrow that travels so quick it always on target?"

"No, I never seen one." Kamui replied. "But it uses his life force too, am I correct?"

Sharena looks down. "Yeah... it's too risky to bring him to battle. Commander told him just to use it when it's emergency, but hey, look at the bright side, he brings us together here right now."

"True, I'm grateful to be here even if homesick started to get me. I just... miss my siblings."

"Aww, that's bad. I hope Kiran can bring them here. It's nice to meet some new heroes!"

"Yeah, I hope so."

As in cue, the Summoner, who was patiently waits for his companions to finish their chat then rises up.

Kiran raises the Breidablik, the light on the monolith's center lights up with green. Surge of power surrounds the chamber as it circles the green orb placed on the ground. With a trigger on the divine relic, it fires rays of light onto the orb.

Streams of light then came, blinding the occupants of the chamber. As soon it is done, it reveals the new summoned hero.

Kamui's eyes widen, he didn't believe it. She's here! One of his siblings. That Iliac hair and the voluptuous figure cannot be mistaken.

"Oh my, it seems someone's been naughty for bringing me here."

Kamui runs towards the hero and embraces her. "Camilla!"

The hero, for some reason taken aback by this, perplexed, to say at least.

"I can't believe it was this sooner, sister!" sadly, Kamui's excitement vanished the moment Camilla opens her mouth.

"Who are you?"

"Eh? It's me Kam—Corrin!"

"Corrin? Oh dear, someone has bewitched you! Tell me now, dear. Who is it? The one who turns you into a man, hmm, a dashing one too." Camilla raises her axe towards the Askrans. "Is it them?"

"Wha— No! I'm not witched! I am man since I born." says Kamui who are trying to restrain his sister.

"Speak no more, dear. I will find whoever did this to you!" Camilla ignores Kamui's plea

Sharen then steps in. "Um, I don't to ruin the family reunion, but I will explain," she continues, "Ahem! We are Askr Order of Heroes. You can think of us as the general do-gooders, well wishers and all around saviors of the multiverse!"

Kiran snorted, earning a glare from Sharena.

"Multiverse, you say, that means..." Camilla looks down to his brother. "You are different version of my sister."

"I think I am, but I'm glad I could still meet you, I really am." Kamui said.

"If this multiverse business is true..." Camilla quietly said. "I have one question first, what happens to our neighboring Hoshido?" Camilla suddenly asked.

"Why? We are united, right? Nohr and Hoshido. We fought my true father, Anankos, and won."

"Oh my, this is harder than I expected,"

"Wha—?!" Camilla pressed her finger on Kamui's lips.

"We continue this conversation latter, dear. We are being very rude to our hosts. My apologies...?"

Sharena piped up. "I am Sharena! And this is the Summoner, Kiran."

"Summoner... intriguing. I wish to speak to you later. For now, I wish to be given a tour to the castle. I want to know everything."

"Right away, Follow me!" chirped Sharena.

Later that day, the Vallite King knew the horrible truth about his sister's world.


	10. Stalked and Gratitude

_This chapter occured after chapter 13 in Book __1_

0=0=0

It was just another day in the castle. Sleep, wake up, train, carry out mission, and repeats again. Sometimes he joined felloe Greil Mercenaries during spare time.

It was normal until Ike felt an urge to draw his sword.

He was walking alone along the hallways of the castle. He swear someone is following him. Everytime he turned back, he could see a brown blur hastily retreated.

For now, he keep low profile and carry out his day.

0=0=0

This is the second day, he could feel a presence staring him. Ike is one who are not afraid of superstitions, but this is felt like an assassin stalking their prey.

The result is always the same. Brown blur. Ike guessed whoever stalks him is a petite build girl. But it's hard to narrow down any suspects when the stalker presence can be felt when Ike is always in the same room with other heroes.

He has to calm himself. Maybe he is imagining things. After all, traversing worlds can put a stress on everyone.

0=0=0

It's the third day, yet, he could feel whoever this stalker, they are very close. During the sortie mission, he could feel the same presence of the stalker. But who? The sortie team he was put on couldn't be the suspects. The cleric, Genny, is shy and clearly meek especially in front of imposing person like Ike. Merric is a mage and Ike has seen his interactions, he is kind hearted and couldn't have any ill intention to Ike. And lastly, the Rausten princess, L'Arachel is too eccentric to be a stalker.

He needs to consult with Soren.

0=0=0

It's the fourth day and Ike still felt being stalked. Soren's advice is not working. Locking himself in the room still doesn't diminish the feeling.

It's the fifth day and Ike finally can rest easy. He can feel he is not being stalked. But for some reason, he can't fathom why the stalking stop.

0=0=0

It's the sixth day and it's back. The stalker is back. Ike, having none of this began to be more cautious. Whatever he walks, he will scans his surroundings every two minutes.

Ike is alerted when he looks after his last scan. A staff, or more spefically, healer's staff. This clue is the only lead Ike had. Whoever this stalker is, it's a healer.

Ike then began to question every healer present in the castle, but unfortunately, it ends with fruitless results.

0=0=0

It's the seventh day. Ike is on his way to return the staff back to medical wing. That is until a certain Novis cleric blocks his path. She seem scared, yet tries her best to face Ike.

"Um, c-can you... give me back... m-my staff?"

Ike's eyes widen in realization. This is the stalker, he never expect her to able to pull this off. For one week Ike is stalked by none other his teammate.

Knowing how shy Genny is, Ike calmly asks her, "Why are you following me?"

"I-I wanted to say thank you, but you're... too scary to approach,"

"I'm sorry..?" Ike replied, not understanding why the cleric afraid of him.

"No!" she gasped. "I don't mean to say that! I am the one who supposed to apologize."

Ike approached the tiny girl, gently giving her staff back. "Here, if you need to speak, you can always talk to me normally. It is rude to base your fear out of assumption."

"I j-just wanted to thank you for saving me after I was gravely injured during the recent Tellius campaign. You really saved me." Genny admitted.

Ike chuckled. "That was one week ago. And You don't have to thank me. You're really valuable during to the Order. You healed my wounds, preventing me from falling in battle. In fact, I'm the one who supposed to thank you."

Genny expression is perplexed, not expecting the Radiant Hero himself to thank her. "I don't think I deserve your thanks... you're one of the strongest hero and I am merely..." she looks down.

"I don't know about this strongest hero business, but I valued every of my friends no matter what they are. I fight for my friends— those who trust me and I trust them back and that's how it is."

"We're... friends?"

"Of course, the Order is my friends that extends to you."

Genny beamed up. "T-Thank you... that really means a lot to me."

"Don't worry, you can count on me and everyone in the Order. We got each others' back."


	11. Cipher

_This chapter set during __Book 1, during Blazing Blade's timeline of Elibe_

0=0=0

It's been a month since they were gathered and sent into this mission. This merry bunch of adventurers are doing well so far... probably.

They've done as they asked, follow the Order of Heroes' trails and do another dimension hopping. Again. Their quest giver didn't exactly explain the mission thoroughly. The only clear goal is to track down a certain person.

How many times they've done this again? four times. They're literally hops between Archanea, Elibe, Ylisse, Hoshido, and Nohr. What makes this time are different? They got separated.

It's like Valentia again, but it's no big deal. Their employer could reunite them again.

"Are you telling me this was once happened?" the blue haired Knight asked. He's from Archanea, supposedly traveling with his female companion who is also a tactician. That is, until she got warped out of nowhere then the knight got warped too by none other the divine dragon Naga herself. He was told his companion was summoned to Askr, the gates between worlds.

"Well, we got lucky those Deliverance folks found us, but uh..." the green haired cavalier paused. "Let's just say we can't expect the same thing happened again. We got a divine dragon on our side so no worries."

"Randal's right, Kris. We'll meet them again just like before. This might be that dimension hopping mumbo jumbo that dragon lady talking about," says the youngest of the bunch. "They'll be back and we can continue our adventures! She promised us that."

"Heh, optimistic as always, Emma." Randal off-handledly commented.

Emma turns around. "Hey Mark, what can you tell me about your time here serving Lord Eliwood?"

The tactician didn't respond. He walks calmly with his face obscured under his green cloak.

"He doesn't talk much, huh." Emma said.

The tactician rarely talks. He only do so when he has important information to share or when he direct the group during battle. Still, his talent really useful in avoiding Askr and Embla's attention.

They continues their journey, dispatching Embla's scout along the way and keeping their distance from the Order's path. In doing so, they've become spectator of this inter-dimensional war. Now, they sat together in the plains, watching Order of Heroes in action.

"Whoo! Look at that. Ike didn't let those axemen have a chance." Emma cheered.

"Roy's been a good boy there." Randal added.

"Agreed, but look at how Lord Marth go, he really proves himself truly worthy among the heroes." Kris commented.

As the battle between Embla-slaved Lycian league against Order of Heroes ensues, Kris, Emma, Randal, and Mark watched the spectacle from afar while sometimes giving ocassional comment.

As soon the battle is over, the group begin their move on tracking down Agent of Chaos.

0=0=0

_This will be a recurring story in the future. Their adventures won't overlap much with the Order's tale, but their presence will help Lucina during Tempest Trials._


	12. It's Good to Meet You

_This chapter occured during Book 2. __Knowledge about Heirs of Fates DLC required to understand everything Siegbert and Soleil said._

0=0=0

Siegbert rested his head on the tree. It's been exhausting when he got plucked out of nowhere and being forced to fight for some unknown kingdom.

_Hmph, unknown kingdom, huh_.

Unsheating Siegfried, Siegbert starts to admire the handiwork of this sword. He just recently receive the sword from his father before he was sent here in Zenith.

_Crown Prince..._His dwelling soon interrupted by his retainer/buddy. She approached him casually, not befitting what should a royal retainer act. She then sit beside him without his consent. Of course, they have a history before they were officially appointed as Crown Prince and retainer.

"Hey there, buddy." Soleil greeted. "You look grim, something troubling you?"

"Soleil... I've been meaning to ask you this," Siegbert began. "We haven't interacted much when we were still under Muspell control sooo... it's good to meet you?"

Soleil covered her mouth in joy. "Oh my God! You actually remembered. I thought you are not him. I've been meaning to speak the phrase to others, but it's too awkward." she admitted.

"Hey, where's the confident retainer i know." Siegbert remarked.

Soleil snorted, then chuckled. "I'm still here, milord. Don't you worry about your buddy Soleil she still got the gear runnin'!" she continues, "Man, how much time has passed since we met with the others?"

"Hm? I thought you met my other me in your world?"

"Yeah, I serve as your retainer too. But he isn't you. He doesn't remember the phrase."

"In my world's Soleil doesn't remember the phrase too. I wonder why Muspell picked us, though. Isn't it strange they picked us from different worlds instead in one world?"

"Good point, but looking at the situation," Soleil looked at the camp again. Many heroes gathered in companionship with familiar faces around. "It seems this is Divine's plan to reunite us."

"Agreed." Siegbert nodded. "Hey, we should greet Shinonome and Syalla. They might the one we knew."

"I'm sure Shinonome is the one. He wields Raijinto and lobster armor." Soleil joked, earning a laugh from Siegbert. "Syalla... I don't know. She wear a very fancy dress. But let's just try, okay."

"Fine with me, lead on."

"Nuh-uh, milord. You're the one who lead. I'm your retainer and best buddy." she winked, leaving Siebert flustered.

Siegbert and Soleil then make their way to the Hoshidans. If they're the one they knew, then it's truly a blessing they were gathered here. They later found out they were correct.

0=0=0

_Shinonome is Shiro's name in japanesse version Fates and Syalla too. Shinonome wears swordmaster garb while Syalla wears Omyouji._


	13. Robin and Reflet

_This chapter occured after chapter 9 in Book 1_

0=0=0

He has seen how outrealm works, but never have seen it works in this capacity. Robin, the Grandmaster of Ylisse gaze in awe of the Order's castle. Never in his life he felt more small than before.

Yes, World of Zenith truly magnificent itself. But, he can't help but lingers on a certain twin-tailed tactician.

The way she dressed, her hair color, and mannerism...

Could it be this is his alternate counterpart, where he born as a female. He would love to chat with her.

With resolve, he tails the female Grandmaster. When they reached a secluded area, the female turned around.

"Nice try, male me. I can notice you," it sounded like a statement rather than a threat.

"I apologize. I merely wish to speak with you." the male requested.

The female beamed with a smile the male couldn't do. "Of course, I would love to, but I have a strategy meeting with Soren and Kiran. We could chat around... maybe evening. Or tomorrow."

"Or maybe I could accompany you. I am eligible for this meeting after all since I am _you._" the male one smirked.

"Haha—no. You are not yet familiar with how we tacticians runs everything here."

"Really? I assure you I could help."

"This Order doesn't need another Robin planning around. Just stick to the front lines, _Robin._"

The male one was taken aback. How dare his female counterpart undermine him, they're same person.

The female starts to walk towards her destination, ignoring the male.

"Wait! Don't leave me here," the male pleaded.

"Well, I can. Goodbye~"

The male is furious. He have to come up with something to prove himself. And he has the plan to tip the scales.

"Fine then. I'd propose a challenge."

"Spare me your games, I don't want my time wasted dealing with you."

"Why are you being very rud—nevermind that. I want to challenge you in a duel. Whoever wins gets to use the name Robin while the loser uses Reflet."

"And what makes you think—hypothetically, will call that name," the female countered.

"The Order, of course."

The female eyes widen with excitement complete with a sinister smile. "You're making this duel public?"

Feeling victorious the male then said, "Yes, it's a game you and I can found a middle ground. What do you think?"

"FINE! I will do your silly games. Let's see who's gonna go home crying!" boasted the female.

"Ohoho, you're gonna regret saying that."

0=0=0

"Reflet, stop crying! We're in the middle of meeting here." Soren scolded the Grandmaster. It's been thirty minutes full of akwardness and cringe.

"I... I... waaahhhh!" Reflet continues to sobs. "I... I can't... I c-can't..."

Kiran can't do anything to help this matter, he has no knowledge dealing this. Soren... doesn't care with how the duel turned out, as far he sees it, it was a fair match. Even though Soren doesn't like what the chosen game. Katarina sits on the corner of the room, she can't stand the akwardness and doing her best not to interrupt the Grandmaster.

"Uwaaahhh... You're all meanie! I had that match! You scum. You're all traitors for agreeing with him!" Reflet whined while pointing at everyone in the room.

The other Grandmaster smirked. "I've told you, Reflet. When it comes to pairings in an army..."

"I am the **Lord**." Finished Robin.


	14. Comfort

_This chapter occured after chapter 7 in Book 1_

0=0=0

Today's summon was another success. For _him, _it's not. To the Order, they are great addition. _She _have shown how talented she is despite her young age. How her deeds etched among the legends of Ylisse. That goes to him too, the Angel of Death.

No amount of words can describe how Raigh despise his parents. How they treated him and Lugh. Leaving him alone with his brother without a word, without any goodbyes.

He refused to speak to his mother, despite how desperate she tried to reach him. His father is just mindlessly follows his mother which means he doesn't care about his sons either.

Now, he hopes that Lugh will come, so he can finally show his mother how everything is her fault.

_Damm her!_

Right now, he wished father Lucius is here. The summoner sends him on another mission. If father Lucius is here, he will comfort him like how every parent should, instead, he sits here on a bench, not doing anything. That damm summoner keeps him from going on every mission since his mother's arrival.

_Damm her!_

In instinct he raised his tome as he felt someone tugging his cloak. Only to find Sophia did it.

"D-Don't spook me like that!"

The Nabata Pristess squeaked. She become more nervous for interrupting his thoughts. She then attempt to start conversation.

"Raigh... you look troubled... something on your mind...?"

"It's nothing to worry about,"

Silence.

Sophia keeps staring him. Making Raigh more nervous than ever. He hesitantly tapped the bench. But Sophia was confused, she doesn't understands his gesture.

Raigh sighed then dryly said, "Come on, sit beside me. I'll tell you,"

And she did. Sophia sits beside him, carefully studing Raigh's expression.

"It's about my mother,"

"...Sage... Nino? She is kind... and very welcoming... why are you avoiding her...?"

"W-What how did yo—h-how can you notice it?!"

"I once told you... I know you... better than you you know yourself... right?"

Raigh looks down, remebering the conversation that starts their friendship.

"I suppose that includes watching over me, huh?"

"...You... are my friend... Raigh... I am worried... if you keep continuing this..." Sophia fiddled her fingers. "... You will felt something... you will regret..."

"I'll not regret it! She has no connection to me. The only one I need is father Lucius, Lugh, Chad, and the little ones..." Raigh begins to sob.

"They're the only one... *sniff*"

Seeing Raigh's distress, Sophia strokes Raigh's back. Giving the boy time to compose himself. "...There, there..."

"I... just want to show her what I've been through, Sophia. I want her to feel what I felt..." his voice creaks, still he force himself to speak.

"...Raigh... no parents wants their children suffer... "

Raigh snapped. "But WHY?! Why did she do this? It is because she sees us nothing but a load? Or maybe she rather with my father than their sons? I_-_"

Raigh jerks upward. He was taken aback by Sophia's sudden aggressiveness.

"Stop... just stop..."

"Sophia..."

"...Not everything... has an answer... people have reasons... thinking it yourself... will not yield an answer everytime..."

"...Sometimes... the answer truly lies in front of you..."

"That's... impossible, Sophia. I can't face her..."

"No? ...But can you imagine... what your mother thought...?"

"I... don't know." Raigh holds Sophia's hand. "I don't know if I can forgive her. She was like appearing out of nowhere and begin to enter my life, and it scares me. She appears and begin to take my place. I feel like I am no longer needed."

"No matter how many times I try to ignore her, she'll find a way to reach me and I'll find a way to shove her off. I hate her for that. She's so stubborn and cheerful it keeps reminding me of..."

Raigh sighed. "I didn't treat her fair, am I? She always give me a chance, but I didn't gave her back." he added.

"I thought I am no longer the jerk that stole someone's Resire book. You've must be having a hard time with me..." he grimly chuckled.

Sophia shook her head. "N-No... I-I enjoy your company... Raigh..." she cleared her throat. "... You can come to me... when you need help..."

"I guess I owe you one."

Raigh stands up and move in front of Sophia. She then squeals when Raigh embrace her.

"Thanks, I think I will give her a chance."


	15. Letter: Short Summary

_This chapter occured between book 1 and book 2_

0=0=0

The Order of Heroes always try their best to appease the heroes they've summoned. That includes their needs while they stay here. Some heroes have special treatment due to the circumstances or something unique.

The original members (Not counting Zacharias): Anna, Matthew, Raigh, Virion, Takumi, Alfonse, Sharena, and me have a hard time in the past settling in the castle. Without manservant to help, we struggled to make to old castle into the majestic mix-matched castle today.

Sure, there are maids and butlers sent by the royal siblings' mother, but after many heroes joined and with their number growing to hundreds, the maids and butlers soon returned replaced by the heroes.

At this point, the heroes shifts their duties attending the castle. Sometimes yield a very interesting result.

For example, never put Mist on kitchen duty. No matter how determined she is, she can't cook very well. Or worse case scenario, don't put any Robins on kitchen duty. They'll make a dish that could put Embla onto their knees.

The current head of steward (Sharena refuses to use the term servant) services in the castle are led by three distinguised knights. Sir Frederick who leads the chore division, Sir Jagen who leads the guard division, and Sir Seth who leads frontline division.

On the other side of operation, members of Greil Mercenaries operates around Askr, fighting bandits or rogue Emblian for a fee, of course. Where do you think the Order often found their revenue. At first, many Askr citizens scoff at the idea of mercenary running around under Order's banner, but Greil Mercenaries soon won their hearts. Becoming pseudo protector of some sorts around the countrysides.

Speaking of countryside, heroes with knowledge about farmlands often lend their skills to the citizen. With Embla's recent invasion, many villages pillaged because of it. Fortunately, for some reason, there is no one hurt. It's either Veronica have some hidden intention or she intent to use them as bargained items.

Alongside Greil Mercenaries, the Shepherds lend their assistance to the citizens in form of oddjobs, but unlike the mercenaries, they do it without a fee. Since protecting part now mostly Greil Mercenaries' job. Nevertheless, both groups sometimes join together to deal with any troubles.

Then comes the main frontline fighters who mostly fought on the frontline during Order's skirmishes. They are mostly comprised of soldiers who once fought in War of Heroes, knights from One Kingdom's Brotherhood of Knights, spirits of the deceased and their successor during the Holy War, and those who participated during the Demon King Formotiis' subjugation.

When it comes to daily lives, the Order has Medical Wing. It was build during the first Elibe invasion. In response to growing numbers of clerics in Order's rank. Here, they tended the sick and wounded.

There is also an education program running, but mostly just Lukas teaching younger heroes with sometimes assisted by other heroes who took interest.

The higher authority comes from the lords which they answer to Commander Anna and the royal siblings as their supreme officer. Any decision from the lords comes through her first. Since your last invasion on Tellius, there are now eight official lords. The Hero-King Marth, Saint-King Alm, Emperor Seliph, King Elroy of United Lycia, Restoration-Queen Eirika, Queen Elincia, Exalt Chrom, and Vallite-Queen Corrin. Queen Elincia recently replace Ike who act as temporary lord while Queen Corrin who replaced King Kamui, switched after Hoshido Liberation.

I think this is all you need to understand about this order, Princess Veronica. I hope you will accept our New Year celebration invitation as a way to make sure peace among our kingdoms can be ensured.

Signed,

Kiran, Summoner of Askr's Order of Heroes.

0=0=0

I put the message on the Feh's satchel. Before that, I cuddled the cute little thing. This little white ball will always enjoy everyone's company.

Giving one last hoot, Feh fly away to Embla. I hope Princess Veronica will accept the royal siblings' invitation they sent days ago. I wish she will make the right choice. The Nohrian siblings miss their older brother, and I want to make sure everyone can reunite. Even if it means extending kindness to enemies.

I feel exhausted writing this, I hopped back to my bed. Feeling my worries drowned as I drifted back to sleep.

_Kiran..._

_Kiran..._


	16. Three Knights

_This chapter occured during chapter 13 of Book 2_

0=0=0

The unfogiving terrain of Muspell is not for everyone. Only those who have power to rise can survive here. And those who pledge their obedience to higher power. In short, it's a land where weak perish and strong prevails.

Seliph who gallantly ride on horseback prepared himself for the incoming onslaught. He has been tasked to hold castle entrance while foot soldiers storms the castle. The core member of the Order has infiltrated the castle, but before that, they have signaled other heroes to secure the castle grounds.

It's been a tough fight, but Seliph can't waver now.

"Seliph behind you!" Seliph turned his back and saw a Muspell knight closing in.

Seliph has no time to react, as the knight completely caught him off guard. Fortunately a sword pierced through knight's chest.

His savior revealed to be Leif, his cousin.

"Don't be careless next time, Seliph. We can't rest yet. Until Surtr not yet defeated, our enemies will keep coming." Leif warned.

Seliph nods in agreement. "How the others fare?"

"Not good. Sir Jagen and the rest barely hold their ground," Leif looked around. "And the reinforcement brought by Sir Seth was halted by those fallen heroes."

"By Naga, how could Muspell contracted them." Seliph thought out loud.

Leif calm the reins of his horse then said, "No clue, but we can't lose sight of our objective. Fortunately, Sir Chrom and Sir Marth are part of the said reinforcement which means the Grimas could be dealt with."

They then turned their attention to incoming war cry. Many Muspell foot soldiers approaching.

"Get ready men! Here they come." Seliph asserted. The Askran soldiers then prepared themselves.

Seliph and Leif then spurs into battle followed by the soldiers. Both men then suprised by a third cavalier riding alongside them.

"I've arrived in time!" remarked the third horseman.

"Ares!"

"No time to chat, I won't waste my freedom by returning to our world, let's finish this!"

"Yes, we will prevail!" Leif cried.

"Alright, We ride together!" Seliph declared.

The Light Brand raised, Mysteltainn hungers for blood, and Tryfing ready to strike. The three horseman then rides onto the battlefield ferociously. They rode together, just like their fathers.

Soldiers of light clashes against soldiers of fire. The battle erupted was hard. Yet...

The spirit of these three knights brought a fire in Askran soldiers' heart. They give in everything they got for the Order and manages to hold their reins.

The three knights fought and rides alongside each other, unseparated through generation.


	17. Vallite Reunion

_This chapter occured between Book 2 and Book 3_

0=0=0

It's been a month since he was summoned here. And it's been a month since Surtr has been defeated. At first, he thought the Silent Dragon once again wreck havoc across the outrealms, instead, he was forced to the bidding of a clearly evil kingdom.

It's also where he met them too. It saddens him when he learnt that he has to fight his parents. But to add the injury, his still very young sister forced to fight against her will.

He glad his parents defeated him, freeing him and his sister from the contract. If only his sister was summoned, his family could be whole.

0=0=0

"Shigure, a word?"

"Yes, Summoner,"

Kiran contemplate for a moment before he speaks, "Um, could you come with me? I need you to see this."

Shigure nods, Kiran led him to the summoning chamber where the Summoner's closest partner, Sharena stood.

Shigure began to grow suspicious with the princess' giggles.

The moment Shigure saw the summoned hero, he understands.

The hero is lady, with platinum blonde-haired tied in a very intricate and complicated bun. Based from her appearence, she is a around sixteen. But no, what caught Shigure's attention is white Hoshidan noble armor his father wore when he battles that this lady also wears and the sword she wields, Yato.

Her face shows signs of maturity, a far cry from the childish sister he knew. Her stern and serious expression bears striking resemblance to his mother's.

_'She has grown, I'm proud of you Kanna,'_

Yet, all those image Shigure assumed then crumbles in one single sentence.

"Big Brother! It's good to see you!" Kanna exclaimed and run straight to Shigure while discarding her weapon. She embraces her brother tightly Shigure could visibly seen choked.

"Too tight... can't... breath..."

"Oh, sorry. hehehe..." Kanna snickered. "I'm so happy to see you, big brother."

"...I-I'm glad. Kanna... you have-"

"Grown? Matured? Of course I do!" Kanna stated. "I've been learning from you so much I could wrote Kanji better than Kiragi!"

"Um..."

"Hehe, big brother is so cute when he is confused." Kanna said. "Strange though, you look a little a younger..."

"About that—"Kiran is about to explain when another newcomer enters the room. "Uh-oh,"

Azura walked in, eyes covered by blindfold while Kamui leads her from behind. "How much longer, Kamui?"

"Hehe, you can open it now,"

Azura did as he said and every ounce of excitement she has on her face immediately fell when she lays her eyes on Kanna.

"Huh...?"

"Mama? Papa? Is that you!?" Kanna excitedly said, unaware of her mother's inner turmoil being a very young mother for two grown children.

Minutes of akward silence has passed, Azura then fainted and fell.

"M-Mother?!"

"Mama?!"

"Aqua?!"

"Oh boy..."


	18. Another Clue of His Past

When I open my eyes, it's not the sight of familiar ceiling. I was awaken in a place where the ground is nothing but void yet solid. Everything here is pitch black. Nothing more nothing less_._

I walk forward, even though there is nothing in front of me. My steps become an echo around me, repeating without end. My breath was steady yet my mind says otherwise.

As I walk, mirrors starting to appear around me. Each show me the memories i made in Askr I don't know why-

What the... this can't be...

gods...

Alfonse...

Sharena...

They are both trapped in a black mud, a looming figure approaching them.

_"Such a steep price to defeat me, heirs of Askr"_

Who is she?! Such malice in her. It's like death herself.

_"No! Please **NO!**" _no, Sharena! what are you doing get away from her! Run Sharena. Run away from the mud!

_"It is my will for everyone to die" _don't! Please!

_"No, you won't win. Kiran will come and h-he will-" _I will, I will come and save you

_"That cowardice summoner has left you Princess Sharena. Your so-called friend no longer on your side." _what?! I-I let me help! let me help! let me help! let me help! let me help! let me help! let me help! let me help!

_"No... he won't... he..." _I am here! P-Please let me help them.

_"**Hel**... don't you dare!" _yes, Alfonse! Save her. Hang on, Sharena...

Hurry! she is about to-

_"Alfonse!"_

_"**NO!****"**_

_Sha...re...na..._ this...can't be. This is a dream! This is not real! hehe... ahahahahahahahaha this is a dream... hahahaahahahahahahahaahahhahaahahahahahahaahahahaahahahahahahhahahaaha

IT'S JUST A DREAM HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH


	19. Bane of Women

It was just an innocent remark, but it turned into an origin of a second coming.

_'I think your obsession with your siblings is unhealthy,'_

_'What. Did. You. Said?'_

_'Um... I-I—just forget it, really. I think it's fin-'__'_

_'__Take back what you said, cretin! You have no right to critize someone's passion!'_

Thus, it led us to the current state; where women in the army even his own wife to give him weird looks to him except one. This situation leads the Saint-King to apologize with the Nohrian Princess.

But it's never easy when it comes to women.

"Prove your worth for my forgiveness, _Saint-King_."

"What?"

Camilla raises her axe. "Fight me, and prove your courage to stand up against me."

"I wouldn't hit a woman!"

"Nonsense, you fought witch, yes? You are accustomed in such situation, Saint-King."

"This is nonsense. Look, I take back what I said, just left it be,"

"Then you forfeit?"

"Tsk, I-I'm not...?"

"Give me your answer, boy!"

"Fine! If it means to clear my name, I'll do it!"

"That's the spirit no holding back!"

"Celica, forgive me for what I will do..."

Thus, the second coming begins. A legend he shared with the Radiant Hero, Ike. For they are the one who can mercilessly, menacingly and singlehandledly doesn't bat an eye who their enemy is. If it means to fight, they'll fight. Whether it's voluptuous women, princesses, young-looking dragons, and scantily-clad women. They will fight as long the reason is there.

The Thot Slayer.


	20. Wayward's Hope

_This chapter occured during chapter 12 of book 1_

0=0=0

The strategy room is dim, but not too dark for the two occupant. Both has been playing for gods knows how long. Both are in an intense match of a unique board game that simulate actual battlefield.

"Check,"

"Checkmate"

"W-What?! H-How?"

Reflet, the twin tailed tactician of Shepherds chuckled. For her, it's a good a reminder how she fell onto a certain noble... Ah, but that's not what her purpose here. Old habits, you can say. In every army she is assigned, she always keen to know everyone in the army. In fact, she is one of the heroes that works on the army's catalog beside other trusted few, of course.

Katarina on the other hand, it's part of her training to become a good tactician. In the past, she has failed to assasinate her target due to her incompetence which she reciprocate as a good sign. Even though many of her supposed family died, she has doing her best to move on and atone for her sins. This match is the prove her worth to be a tactician is not enough. Even after being given pointers by Soren—who Reflet have regarded as the best tactician in the Order.

Reflet studied Katarina's expression. trying to understand his opponent. To test it, she begin with starting casual conversation.

"It's 3-0, still want to continue?"

Katarina face fell. "I don't understand, I already follow what Soren have told me. I have moved every piece that has great effectiveness against yours, but it wasn't enough."

Reflet analyses the board, trying to made a conclusion regarding their match. For all Reflet know, Katarina's decision was correct in the context of this board game. Yet, she failed and it bugs Reflet. It was like reverse Virion. Where Virion sacrifice too much for victory, but instead of full blown conviction, Reflet notices something strange.

She had sacrificed almost all of her pawn except a mercenary, a mage, three cavalier, and an archer. She either purposely let her lord to be taken or she's just too new in this kind of game. Those three cavaliers could make a quick work for Reflet's generals.

_'Dear Naga, how daft am I not to notice it!"_

Starting to understand the situation Reflet then said, "Katarina, how valuable those survivors for you?"

"W-Wait I don't understand," she nervously fidgeted her fingers. "I mean it's just—um, they're survivors, right?"

"Oh, are those survivors coincedentally survive for three rounds in a row unscathed? I'm curious,"

"Miss Reflet, please don't pry anymore, it's not something worth knowing."

"No, something isn't right with you. Only those who have no regards of others would sacrifice everything for their gain; but you, on the other hand, sacrifice everything for the sake of six pawn whose importance in the game is nothing but a tool to serve the lord."

Katarina starts to weep, panicking Reflet in instant she doesn't think when she said that and she felt guilt for keep talking despite Katarina's request.

"I-I'm sorry. I went overboard, we should end the-"

Katarina waved with one hand while the other wiping her tears. "No—please don't. You don't have to apologize,"

"It's not your fault. I am to blame for keeping reminiscing the past. I can't stay focus while I'm always reminded of my friends."

"I've made a lot of friends back then, but I felt conflicted here. I felt lonely despite I tried to make myself content here. I don't know why I am here?! I don't know why Summoner summons me here?! What do I have to deserve this spot while there is other who deserve this more?!"

"I don't know what my purpose here..."

Reflet fell silence. She doesn't like to speak or continue this further. But she doesn't like this one bit.

"Katarina, are they precious to you?"

"Yes..."

"Do you wish to be send home?"

"...No."

"Why?"

"Because someone dear to me won't be there."

"Is he...?" Katarina nods, confirming Reflet's guess. "Means a world to you?"

"Yes, he gave me purpose for my already empty life."

"That's it then."

Katarina's expression is perplexed. Reflet's words is cery conclusive it's almost like...

"While we are not very close, I wish to build happy memories with everyone. That includes you."

Katarina was stunned. Despite not the same, she can feel the same warmth comfort _he _radiates. She can't help, but to gaze her in admiration.

"Our time in Askr here might be come to end sooner than we expected. In such short timespan, I want to cherish everything. Because my life is strenghten by the bonds I shared with everyone."

Unfortunately, Katarina doesn't seem to pay attention. "It makes me strong in times of need... er, Katarina?"

"Eek! A-ah... I-I'm s-sorry! Kri-Ro-Reflet, um, see you later!"

"Wait!"

Reflet sat alone after Katarina's sudden departure. She's still worried, but hoped that Katarina will come out later.

The Grandmaster then wraps the board game and tidy the tables. Ready to enjoy the warm soft bed. Well, at least she has something to tell to Virion.

_'When will Morgan come? I wonder...'_

Meanwhile, Katarina burst through her room and immediately fell onto the bed wrapping herself with sheets out of embarassment and newfound hope.

"What Reflet said," she murmur to herself. "It's almost like him."

_'I will be there for you, Reese, always.'__'_

_I know, I just wish I don't have to burden you..."_

"Kris, I will wait for you."


	21. Oath Under Light

_Y'all know where this chapter set. Anyway just read it! I hope you don't get mad at me :D_

0=0=0

For the love of Nifl she is mad. Very, very mad. Her normally calm composure just went out on window when he did that! His father's order is clear: stay away from Hel. She has warned the Commander and him not to dug deeper yet they keep doing it.

If only she got long hair she will pulled it just for the sake of venting her frustration.

She impatienly stomp her way to the courtyard where the said man stand and began to give him very angry look. Alfonse suddenly shrinking from her glare.

"Fjorm, why are you looking like me that?"

"You damm fool!"

Alfonse take a step back with a dumbfounded expression whick further raise Fjorm's ire.

Others around them just giggling or just plain don't care. Kiran and Sharena covers their mouth to hide their laughter while they take their leave, the Commander and Princess Eir already leave the scene.

"Er, Fjorm, why the sudden-"

"Are you daft?! You just put yourself a death sentence!"

"I know, which is why I'm determined to find a way to break the curse," Alfonse said nonchalantly. "I have nine days, which is plenty. We have faced many threats before, and I won't let death herself stop me from overcoming it."

Fjorm sighed. Mentally screaming from Alfonse's statement. But she settles with giving him very, very simple question.

"If you run out of time?"

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? It's up to you to continue the-"

Fjorm facepalmed. "Listen to what you said, did you ever consider *cough* how worried everyone-"

"It's the risk I take Fjorm!" he suddenly yelled. "I know how foolish my choice is, but I have to live with it. If I'm dead because of it then it's my fault. You have to move on-"

"I **AM** supposed to be the dead one here!" Fjorm yelled back.

Both fell silence. Fjorm immediately regretted what she said. She know Alfonse mean well, but she dislike how he chose to go through with this. Nine days with the consequences either free or die. It's like a sick joke to downplay her worsened condition. Wait! Did she just said...

"Fjorm, what do you mean by that?"

"Um, er, it means that I-I... it's not what *cough* it looks like, I swear."

"No, you're hiding something."

Fjorm sighed. What a way to blow her secret. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She knows her life is short after sacrificing her soul for the rite of frost. But she doesn't want it revealed during times like this. The Order is fighting Hel herself. Nobody has to worry of her condition, nobody until the time is right.

"I lied, Alfonse." she simply said. "My time is short, Alfonse. I will die before all of you."

"H-How?! Did Hel-"

"No, it was the rite of frost."

"Why didn't you say anything about this?"

Gods, Fjorm doesn't like seeing him like this. It almost make her felt more guilt by making him more worried to her than the bigger concern.

"Because... I want to spend the rest of my life with everyone here. I am grateful to Kiran for being the one introduce me here, I like being friends with Sharena and her heroes friends, and I like spending time watching Commander fooled herself for being greedy." she grimly chuckled. "And most importantly..."

"I want to spend the rest of my life beside you."

There, she spit it out. Everything she kept secret until now. She feel relieved and free, but it wasn't enough to drown all her worries.

"If that is the case," Alfonse muttered. "I will find a way to cure your illness."

"Wha- Alfonse, this isn't just an illness. This is literal God absorbing my life force until I died," she forlornly said. "There is no stopping it and I have made peace with it."

"During one of recent tempest we faced, I made a promise to Zacharias that I will slain Embla itself to free him and Princess Veronica from their curse," Alfonse solemmly stated. "And I'm serious. If it means to defy gods itself to free their torment, I will do it. If there is a way cure you even if we have to defy Nifl's decision, I will do it. That extends to my curse."

_'By the gods, why I fell in love with this man again?'_

"Do you really mean it?"

"Yes."

That answer was enough to convince Fjorm. Maybe there is a way for her to live the way she pleased, or maybe not. Either way, she has hope that will flicker enough for her future.

"Prince Alfonse, promise me..." she paused. "Promise me that should either of us dies first, one should live and find happiness and never be saddened of each other's loss. No matter *cough* how close we are. This is our oath, and ours only."

"I... promise." Alfonse reluctantly said. Fjorm grows worried of his tone. Perhaps she went too far when she said it. She doesn't to force him to easily move on.

"You can take back what your words *cough* if you can't handle it. I'm sorry if I went too-"

"No, absolutely not. I made a promise to slain a God. I don't want to broke one promise just because my fear. I will try my best grow and be a better man. I know how hard it is to be attached and losing those attachment, but eventually I have to accept everything that happened."

"And yes, Princess Fjorm, I accept. Our oath, right."

Fjorm raises her pinky finger, perhaps a little childish, but a simple show of affection is enough.

Alfonse smiled and return the gesture.


	22. Summer Stories: Stormy Flier

_This chapter occured during summer scramble (or whatever you want to call it in Heroes)_

0=0=0

The heat of summer stings her skin, but no matter, everyone is enjoying the summer, right.

She took a deep breath and gaze at the beach filled with many heroes doing many activities. She felt left out or maybe because she hesitates to join. She knows how her sisters love to point out how serious she is, but truthfully, she doesn't know what to do. Back in Illia, she doesn't get to visit beach very often since Illia is a snowbound land.

Thea sighed. It's been a month she's been summoned. First week felt empty since almost everyone in the roster fending something at castle in the sky. Second week was uneventful since nothing really happened, well, many horse and pegasi to feed so it's okay. Third week is a little exciting since she is finally deployed into battle albeit just once. Then comes the fourth week where she has no clue of anything happening in the Order and suddenly everyone is hyped up going to the beach. Well, new experience at least.

Still, being in the beach now she envied heroes around her age. They are brave enough to wear such revealing swimsuits while she simply wears her flier dress and going barefoot. Heck, even Shanna is bold enough to wear such garments.

I wish I could be bold like them

While still lost in thoughts someone approaches her from behind, and silently. With his steps silenced by the sand he closing in and taps her shoulder.

"Kyaa!" Thea squeked, very womanly for her taste.

She turns back and only to find out how she is still a young woman who is still attracted to many things normal ladies like her would like.

Klein, the Ambassador of Ertruria wears unbutonned shirt with flower motifs with a blue and silver swimming shorts that are still decent enough to make Thea's heart beat faster.

The boy laughs at her reaction and then proceed to sit beside her. Thea tries her best not to stare at his exposed chest, but she can't help it to gaze it further.

"Thea, my eyes is up here."

"Y-Yes, Gen-Ambas-Klein!"

Klein chuckled. "Sorry if I make uncomfortable. Anyway, how are you?"

"F-Fine."

"Hmmm, I don't think so,"

"W-What makes you say that?"

"Well, you aren't enjoying yourself, something bothering you?"

Thea pondered the question. It's true she found a hard time enjoying the beach like everyone. But that's because she doesn't feel contempt to do so. I mean, being summoned to another world to defend the multiverse then suddenly during the first month you've summoned you get to visit a beach. She felt left out because she miss so many things that has being on in this army. In other words, she doesn't feeling it.

"I don't know, I guess I'm not feeling it," she answered.

"Define 'it'?" Klein follows up with another question.

Thea cleared her throat then said, "I've just been summoned,...Klein," she then buried her face on her knees. "I don't feel the excitement. I got no experience with everyone here. Shanna got along with everyone she touches and you already've been summoned since the first war. The only thing that keeps me here is my contract."

"Heh, I'n not one for fighting, but I'm glad doing anything here. You just need some time with everyone here; it's refreshing to see many new face." Klein said.

"I guess that's all I need: time."

Thea hesitantly holds Klein's hand and smiles when he reciprocates. "This is nice," Thea remarked.

Klein smiles back then stands up, pulling Thea up too. Klein then leads Thea which the flier then inquires, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere fun, trust me."


	23. Summer Stories: Eavesdropping

_Another chapter set during the summer scramble_

0=0=0

Corrin is one who love new sights and refreshing moments. Sure, she has been going to beach once, but having it shared with many friends more fun.

Then, she saw something she never expected.

Three men sitting together on a rock bare chested. Their motion synch, but the serenity they shared are enticing. She felt hypnotized to watch them, especially their...

_No! I'm not like that!_

She does her best to hid herself. Hoping to hear what they are talking about.

_By dusk and dawn dragon what am I doing?!_

"I never expect you to enjoy such meditation Robin."

"My wife taught me,"

"Your wife, is she is one of the heroes among us?"

"Goodness, no, she hasn't been summoned yet. If she is here I would introduce her to you long time ago."

"Oh, pardon me, hehe..."

"No harm done, friend."

"We live in a different world, Robin, but I can't fathom how our cultures exist in yours,"

"I wonder the same too!"

"Chon'sin cultures oddly similar to Hoshido. I never knew why, but neverthless I'm interested in learning more."

"It seems you have become one of us indirectly,"

"Haha, a Plegian like me has too many things inside of me,"

"Good riddance."

"I've been wondering this, Kamui. You seem to leans more towards Hoshidan culture than Nohrian, why is that?"

"I felt more connected to them."

"My female counterpart would say otherwise, but the philosophy and norms of Hoshido more alligned to my nature."

"As a King of Valla, does it bother you?"

"Not at all, I'm glad Azura loves it too, but we'll try to rule evenly."

"Wise decision, Kamui. You will be good a ruler."

"Aww, you flattered me, brother."

"Now, now we should return to our meditation."

"Indeed,"

"Yes, we shall stay here so my sister can appreciates the view!"

"I-I'm not!" Corrin exclaimed therefore blowing her cover.

"There you are, sister, want to join us?" Kamui teased.

"I hate you." Corrin angrily stomps her way out.


	24. Summer Stories: Follow The Leader

_Another one set during the summer scramble_. _Short this time since the hero himself hasn't playable yet._

0=0=0

Since the appeareance of a certain hero, many has tried to do fishing. Well, not everyone, but his hobby has caught many people's attention and many tried to emulate him.

On the far reaches of the beach, group of boats floats the surface, filled with men with fishing rods.

One of the most heated competition going on now is between Chrom and Ephraim.

Both boards the same boat and they've firing up since then.

At the shore of the beach, a hero clad in black swim shorts with a unique coat cape hanging on his shoulders watch in horror of the activities the lords has been doing.

"What have I done?" Byleth muttered. On the background, Anna's voice can be heard announcing the bets.


	25. Fódlan Heroes

_This chapter occurs during Cohort of The Dead chapter in Book 3 also **spoilers** for Fire Emblem Three Houses. You have been warned._

0=0=0

Byleth eyed his students again. The man has gone through many tragedy and suffering in his world, but seeing his students again alive and well brings small warmth to his already stone heart.

But it wasn't as he expected.

He has been summoned here before everything in Askr went south. Hel invasion, Lif's identity, and the cohort of the dead. He missed it all. He requested the summoner to bring him home after a month stay since he has other concerns regarding his world's fate.

Now enlightened and coronated as the new united leader of Fódlan, he is adamant in keeping his students didn't fight each other. He has slain Edelgard by his own hands and seen Dimitri at Edelgard's. He wasn't going to let any bloodshed happen between them.

They are now standing at Embla's castle couryard, glaring with weapon ready to unsheath. Princess Veronica has entered the castle while the Order core member keeps their distance from the four Fódlan heroes. Fifth to be exact.

Another Byleth bewildered at the situation. Seeing her more mature students now leader of their nations which isn't supposed to happen since the last time she saw them after her father's...

No, there is no need for her to dwell on that. She clearly remembers they are still students and not hardened leaders.

Still, the mint-haired man piqued her curiousity. The weapon he wields is the same as her's. His white garb reminds her of Rhea. Yet, Edelgard's gaze on him seems longing as if she know him.

"Explain." The mint-haired man—Byleth is the first to speak after minutes of glare and no action.

"Hold up, I have no idea what happened here." The azure-haired woman—Byleth retorts.

"No clue, teacher." Dimitri responded to female Byleth's query. "All I know you're supposed to be dead." he pointed to Edelgard.

"Same as you, Dimitri." Edelgard raises her rapier. "I don't intend to end you again."

Claude raises his hand then speak, "Hold your horses here. Nobody has to die. If we couldjust-"

"Impossible." Dimitri and Edelgard speak in unison.

"Edelgard, Dimitri stop this at once!" Female Byleth scolded.

"I would, if she lowers her weapon."

"I don't take order from strangers." Edelgard coldly said.

"What's wrong with you, I'm your teacher!" Female Byleth said.

"Silence!" the Male Byleth commanded. "We have no time for distrust and violence. We are summoned to fight together, not at each other."

"Teacher, you couldn't just easily let your guard down. We didn't know if they could doing any-"

"No more excuses. The Order has gone through many lengths to keep everyone together and I don't want to see it crumble just because of your squabbling."

Edelgard looks down, feeling disbelief at her teacher's words. Dimitri on the other hand felt grateful the stranger ready to compromise. Claude sigh in relief with the reason as Dimitri.

"Now, we need to stay alert. Commander Anna has ordered us to guard this area. Let us do our duty, but after this..." Male Byleth eyed the Female, "I want to have a word with all of you."


End file.
